The True Wonderland
by InsanityKilles
Summary: Ever wonder why little Alice ever created her "Wonderland?"


Alice was a strange girl by nature. She was always alone in school, nobody bothered to play with her. It's been that way sense anyone could remember. It was her eyes. They were…not right. It's like they saw too much. They were old eyes. Wise eyes. Some called them witch eyes. She would constantly shrug of the glares given to her by children and parents alike. Since this world was so cruel, she dreamt of another. She dreamt of a 'Wonderland'. For years her wonderland was her save heaven, always there. She would always be greeted with open arms and happy eyes. Anytime the pain of her cruel life became too much of a burden, she would just close her eyes and drift away into her wonderland.

It seemed that the other children noticed. Soon the hateful glares and verbal accusations of her sister, Margret's, death wasn't enough. It just didn't reach her anymore, and that, was unacceptable. The children resorted to violence. Not push around, trip her in class violence; but real, true, unadulterated violence. It seemed every week Alice would lose a pint of blood and break an entire limb. The teachers saw, but didn't do anything about it; in fact, some downright agreed with the treatment of poor, childlike, Alice. Her heart, already shattered, lost a fragment.

Time past and, yet again, Alice grew used to her new treatment. Though, the pain was still there, a constant reminder of reality. Her wonderland was still there, though. That was her heaven. One day, limping home from school, she smelt something. It smelt like…Smoke! Her gut told her that something wasn't right. No, in fact; everything was dreadfully wrong. A sudden burst of adrenaline was all she needed and all pain was forgotten. Pushing herself harder than ever, lungs bursting for air, she made it. Willing her eyes open, she saw a sight that would haunt her forever. The place she and her family called home…in vibrant, licking flames. Oranges, yellows, reds and blues danced. Black, smothering wings flew to the sky; tainting the wind with its limbs. A fragment was lost.

Alice awoke in the hospital. She was told that a distant family member was claiming her. It didn't matter though, she was still all alone. Not much time pasted before she was sent somewhere else, her "guardian" claiming that she couldn't stand Alice.

Another fragment.

The situation kept repeating itself. Each time they said, "It's her eyes!" Her "monster" or "witch" eyes.

More fragments.

Alice's wonderland soon became tainted. The world became shaded in the same colors as _that night_. The same reds, and yellows, and oranges. The same arms reaching for her, smothering, suffocating. Soon, characters from childish imagination crossed into the world of reality. Smiles became crooked grins. Happy orbs became clouded with dark, sinister emotions. Alice could no longer distinguish between the two worlds. Madness tainted her mind. Insanity covered her like a blanket. She was soon sent to an asylum. Head shaven and arms embracing herself, doctors picked and prodded within her cage. Soon, they too, were lost. They hooked her up to strange machines, put screws in her skull. Nothing seemed to be working. She was the ultimate nightmare. Sometimes she would mumble to herself. About cats that could talk, queens bathed in red. Alice's favorite, it seemed, was a man named "Hatter". Alice spoke to him the most.

The doctors soon began to give up. Nothing worked. She was still mad. If one stayed next to her room too long, he too, would become insane. After one year in the asylum, it closed down. The doctors forgot about her, leaving her there. Almost two years later, one of the men returned, reminiscing. Walking down the empty hallways, echoes fallowing closely behind, he came across a door. The name plate read "Alice Liddell pat.37". He remembered her. Assuming she had died from dehydration, he opened the door.

It took a while for his eyes to adapt, but when they did, all he could do was staring in surprise. There was nothing there. No trace of Alice. Walking around the small room, he could find no trace of an escape. What he did find, however, was a strange top hat with a piece of paper sticking out of it. The note read, "I'm going to a place where none of you can follow A-".


End file.
